<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>灰雾之蓝 by AlbertWeyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201037">灰雾之蓝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn'>AlbertWeyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第34号展馆的梦境与现实 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by《We》, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>部分世界观参考尤金•扎米亚京《我们》<br/>这是他和Q开始一切故事的起点，所有的过去和未来都在这里交汇，这是藏在34号展馆的秘密。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第34号展馆的梦境与现实 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>灰雾之蓝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>每一篇可独立成篇</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在七点准时起床，严格按照大一统王国颁发的作息表起身去洗漱，在镜子前整理好自己的仪容，换上衣柜里左数第一件衬衣，灰蓝色；拉开下面第一层抽屉，拿出那条深灰紫色的领带，旁边的小盒子有对应的袖扣和领夹。Q-001的手指在领夹上游移不定，他抬头看了一眼镜子里的自己，绿色的眼睛几乎被隐藏在他过长的黑色卷发之下，灰蓝色衬衣领口束缚着他皮肤苍白的脖颈，他终于抬手不紧不慢的打着领带，再次之后向挂在墙上的钟表确认了时间。</p><p>  门口的柜子上搁着一打粉色的小票，还有他的钥匙。旁边的墙上挂着一幅画，是一架二十世纪时期的钢琴；下方有一块黑色的电子屏幕，在Q-001靠近门口时它发出蓝色的光，机械女声从中传出——"早上好，Q-001。您的车子已经安排好，请在9:30进入Q-Branch。"</p><p>  椭圆形的银灰色飞行器从静止半空落下，停在Q-001身前，他没什么表情，躬身进去。侧面的桌子自动弹出，茶杯里有着刚刚沏好的咖啡，旁边的白瓷盘里摆着一份煎蛋和两小朵西兰花，细碎的胡椒粉在上面斜斜洒了一道。</p><p>  "我可以为您换成伯爵茶。"</p><p>  "不用，谢谢你。"他说着，伸手拿起了刀叉。</p><p>  飞行器的玻璃上映着这座机械之城，高低起伏的铁灰色建筑上挂着可笑的霓虹灯光，即使是在白日里也有种令人心生郁结的混乱。</p><p>  Q-Branch里的每一个人都在认真工作，他们在Q踏入时没有任何一个人扭头去看，只有R-401在他走过大厅中央时匆匆拿着记事本走来。</p><p>  "您要求我调整的工作安排已经完成，这里是最终定下的稿子。"她调出投影，浅蓝色的表格浮在两人前方。Q-001皱着眉翻了一下表格，指着最后表格里的名字，"换成O-065。""好的。"R-401迅速在记事本上做出修改，在Q-001点头之后才转身离开。</p><p>  整栋大楼里只有军需官Q-001是由大一统王国的大恩主直接任命，谁也不敢揣测大恩主的意思，也不清楚Q-001是从哪里来。</p><p>  可是这样说似乎也不太准确，或许，或许，也根本没有人想过这个问题——每个人对王国的理念都无比坚定。</p><p>  又一个人进入Q-Branch。</p><p>  "J-007，来归还装备？"</p><p>  站在他对面的金发男人点点头，无声地取下那些出自他手中的精巧玩意儿，放进桌子上的托盘里。"反叛党的事情处理得怎么样？"他没抬头，手指在键盘上飞舞——他必须要按照王国的《作息时间戒律表》在18:30之前登记这个月的粉色小票使用——依然是按照表上的规定，他必须用掉一张。</p><p>  生活在王国的人必需严格遵从作息表，王国的有关机构会定期发放粉色小票，号民（number）们拿着票进行性生活，除此之外的行为则是触犯王国律法。</p><p>  不过尽管是这样，Q-001.还是不喜欢这样的安排，那些票据对他来说若非必需，他根本不会撕去任何一张。曾经他因为好奇读过一些二十世纪乃至之前的历史书，那个时期的国家（他不喜欢这个词，但没有更好的代替）对性生活放任自流，这简直无法想象：不论是什么人，不论什么时候……倒是像动物一样，可是那个时期的科学技术已经萌发，难以想象在这种方面仍是如此原始。</p><p>  他胡乱地填写着表格，暗自祈祷这糟心的事情能快点过去。"你还有事吗？J-007。"</p><p>  "这个——"特工从西装口袋里掏出一叠粉色票据，上面印着号码：Q-001。</p><p>  屏幕上弹出新的界面，机构已经安排好了合适人选，他低头一看：J-007。</p><p>  "正好省去了见面熟悉的步骤。"Q-001面无表情道。</p><p>  机构会提供专门的房间，在他们进去之后，门口的电子屏便闪了一下光。Q的眼睛看着那块屏幕，沉默着别过脸。</p><p>  房间玻璃上投射进来的人造阳光让他睁不开眼，也或许是他不敢直视自己身上这个人。</p><p>  他的脑子里胡乱地想着有的没的，从公寓窗台上那盆蓝绣球花、博物馆里存放的猫科视频、办公室桌子上的图纸……就像之前的每一次，只要这么放空自己。</p><p>  但是J-007给他的感觉很奇怪，一种内在的矛盾和纠结推翻了此前的所思所想，绣球花和猫咪消失不见，一条弧度优美的曲线出现在白纸上的坐标系当中，一边飞快增长、贴近y轴而升高，一边趋近另一条曲线……他为这个清晰明确的想法笑出了声，多数是因为这个想法的不合时宜；如果他的情绪在此刻能用别的什么东西委婉表达——他想起了家门口墙上挂着的那架钢琴的画，不，不是，这样的声音还有所欠缺。这是一个无限次求导后趋近完美的曲线，混杂着泰勒和麦克劳林公式的整合和弦……艺术家把蓝色的颜料尽数泼在严谨的曲谱上……他睁大了眼睛，指甲陷入男人坚实的皮肉当中 也或许刚才在其他地方也留下了不轻不重的抓痕，雀跃激昂的音符平静下来，归于行星之间的吸收谱线——王国不允许这样的想法。</p><p>  Q-001皱着眉，而J-007轻柔地在他身侧躺下，一只手臂横过来环抱着他。</p><p>  他想起历史书上曾经把这种毫无理性可言的情绪叫做"激情"，不过现在它被归类于一类精神疾病，究竟确切的是个什么，他也不清楚，可能与眼下的情况相似也说不定。</p><p> 没过多久他就醒过来，而J-007依然还在睡觉。他轻手轻脚起身，拿着他的那张小票，撕去后面的票据，然后穿好自己的衣服，在规定时间前离开。</p><p> J-007在那之后邀请他去看一场表演，恰好是他的休息日。"芭蕾？"他疑惑地看着票，因为这的确不太像J-007的作风。</p><p>  芭蕾几乎是最接近王国核心的艺术形式——那种绝对的审美服从、绝对完美的非自由状态，但是他的心脏突然激烈的跳起来，在J-007握住他的手时。</p><p>  他疑心自己的了怪病，可又从未在任何书上见过这种奇异的病症——他的脸颊微微发热，兴许是红了，心脏在胸腔里不正常的跳动，他的耳朵里听不到任何乐声，只有自己愈演愈烈的心跳声。</p><p>  好一会儿，也不知是过了多久，总之他清醒过来是因为J-007正在一脸担忧地喊着他，"你还好吗？你脸色红色不正常。"</p><p>  他死死盯着J-007衣服上第一颗扣子——他们的衣服都是统一的灰色、同样的制式，实在没什么好看的，但他不知何故的 无法直视J-007的眼睛。</p><p>  等他镇定下来，他才缓缓小声道："我不太习惯别人握着我的手。"他的脸又红了，生怕听到J-007对此评论上几句。可是什么也没发生，J-007送他回到了公寓。</p><p>  这一晚他没能睡着，虽然第二天依然要按照作息表……他伸手摸到了床头柜上的药瓶，忽然间，药瓶从他指尖滚下去，闷声落在地毯上。</p><p>  他侧身躺下，一只手搭在床边，另一只手抚上了自己的脸。</p><p>  蓝色的眼睛几乎可以映出他失控、布满欲望的脸，好像所有的秘密都藏在J-007的眼睛里，那些花圃里珍珠色、鲜红色、金黄的花瓣，柔软的风裹挟着温和的空气，让他不禁向后倒下。</p><p>  灰色的、湿漉漉的雾气遮住了他的眼睛——是J-007的衣服。他们相互靠近，体液交融。Q-001睁开了他灰绿的眸子，手指不自知地抚上嘴唇，摩挲着嘴唇的线条，让那种甜蜜虚假地重新涌入身体。</p><p>  他痛恨失控，但他没法抗拒坠入J-007的眼神之中。失控的力量远大过他自身，他因而恨它；无法抗拒、更无法使之顺从，他因此爱它。</p><p>  他喜欢这样不受控制的情绪，尤其是……他记起来那间房间墙上挂着的表——他喜欢15点差四分他眼中的那片深蓝。</p><p>  但是事情不是这么来的，王国也从来不会这样安排，人们要按照作息表，游走在巨型机械、令人烦躁的霓虹灯、函数计算、粉色小票之中。</p><p>  爱情对于号民是致命的疾病。它会像一个昆虫那样轻轻蛰了你一下，然后泛着彩虹色泽的泡泡在阳光下破裂开来……这事没那么容易，王国需要数学，它的一切都是依靠这样的东西建立起来，理性是绝对的，理性凌驾于万物。爱情可没法计量，它没有对应的曲线，它也没有实体总归可以下个定义……这东西会破坏大恩主的管理，只有在机构的合理安排，号民才能避开这种自我毁灭，因此爱情才能归顺于数学的轨道。</p><p>  Q-001在思考，假如，他是说假如，真的……他得了这种病，王国会怎么处理？</p><p>  第二日起来，他继续按照作息表，洗漱，更衣，用餐，到达Q-Branch——如果不是他的一颗心始终想着J-007，这会是十分平和正常的一天。</p><p>  他看着桌子上画了一半的图纸、旁边记录的数据，头疼的闭上眼睛，想到机构排列的表格、上面排到表格末尾的号民——那些数字、那些人，号码和字母塞进一个格子里……</p><p>  办公室对他来说空旷起来。</p><p>  似乎是出现了幻觉，他的眼前闪着正弦、余弦的曲线，数千条、数万条，交错纷杂。那些柜子、台灯的轮廓波动着，让他开始晕眩。</p><p>  "R-401……"他的声音没能完全出口就倒在了地上。</p><p>  他的骨骼、关节好像融化的金属轴承，死亡、数学，那永恒的真理降临在他身上——倘若他的痛苦不是错觉，可是这一刻，他不能停下，尽管曲线无线逼近、靠近，想要到达极限的零——那双眼睛、温热的手心、他们赤裸的身体，赤裸而无缘无故的感情……转眼之间，他仿佛回到了Q-Branch的门口，灰色统一制服的人们来来往往，他们脸上蒙着灰色，而那些机械转动、电机运转的声响无处不在，把他埋葬在这里。</p><p>  "主，您该醒了。"男人从床上坐起身，他眨着眼睛，灰绿色的眼瞳无悲无喜。"我又出了点问题？""是的，不过我们已经解决了这个问题，欢迎您重新回来。"</p><p>  他点点头，走进洗手间洗漱，然后拉开衣柜，拿起左数第二件衬衣，然后是下面的抽屉里的相应配饰……他面无表情的打好手里那条深灰紫色的领带，向门口走去。</p><p>  "早上好，Q-002。您的车子已经安排好，请在9:30进入Q-Branch。"</p><p>  他在Q-Branch看到了那个人，对方的胸牌上标着"J-008"，可他无缘无故想起来了雾，薄薄的灰雾，他喜欢雾，他也害怕雾。</p><p>  但是这有怎么样呢，没什么能战胜理性。他和他的王国都坚信这一点。</p><p>  "J-008，归还装备？"</p><p>/本篇结束/</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>